El Heredero
by Emperatris Draconiana
Summary: Crees que despues del odio puede llegar a haber un amor tan grande que ni con la distancia ni con la mayor de las maldades del planeta se llega a separar? Comprueba si existe leyendo el Heredero
1. Fiesta de Navidad

Capitulo 1

La Fiesta de Navidad

Hermione, Hermione la profesora McGonagall te busca –dijo Lavander muy deprisa

– para que será? –dijo Granger con interés – Lav, donde está la profesora? – En el aula de transformaciones- dijo con cara de "es obvio"

…minutos después…

Profesora para que me mando a llamar- dijo con mucha curiosidad

-es para que me ayude con unos preparativos para el baile de navidad, claro si no esta muy ocupada.

–Claro profesora, cuente con mi apoyo- dijo Hermione muy contenta

Entonces nos vemos dentro de media hora – dijo McGonagall

000000000000000000

Harry ya conseguiste pareja para el baile de esta noche –dijo Ron –Si, se lo pregunte hace una semana, todavía no tienes pareja Ron! –dijo Harry

–No, y quienes tu pareja- dijo Ron con indiferencia que no podía creer que Harry le hubiera preguntado a una chica y menos hace una semana

–Ginny- dijo Harry sin importancia

–Que!-dijo Ron –mi hermana va contigo al baile!- no, no, no, ella no tiene permiso –dijo Ron furioso

Y quien te dijo eso –dijo Ginny bajando por las escaleras que conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas – Mi mama me lo dio ayer –además ni se preocupo porque es Harry –dijo Ginny felizmente.

Bueno…si eso dice mama estabien-dijo Ron resignándose.

000000000000000000

Mientras que en la sala comun de Slytherine un chico pensaba con sus profundos ojos grises a quien invitar. –Que tanto piensas Malfoy? – dijo Zabini sentándose en una silla al frente de el –A quien invitar al baile-dijo –y ni pienses en Pansy –añadió viendo la cara que ponía Blaise

A ver a quien piensas invitar? –dijo Zabini pero antes de que Draco pudiera responder los interrumpió la voz de Millicent Bullstrode –Malfoy el profesor Snape te busca, dice que vayas a su despacho

Draco salio hacia el despacho de Snape –Que quería el profesor? se dijo a si mismo.

Al llegar el profesor Snape dijo- Malfoy será mejor que se siente

–Profesor para que me mando a llamar?

Es para decirle que usted como es Premio Anual va abril el Baile-dijo Snape con una mueca en su cara –y… pero Malfoy se apresuro a decir –pero yo no tengo pareja- dijo con una expresión de asco- mejor asi-dijo Snape –Usted tiene que ir con la Srta. Granger -dijo de una vez por todas.

Que dice yo me niego a ir con esa al baile- dijo con seguridad

Sr. Malfoy me temo que eso no es posible –es una obligación –dijo Snape –Bueno ya se puede retirar era solo para decirle eso.

Draco al salir del despacho estaba demasiado furioso así que fue a la Sala común de los Premios Anuales –Granger se va arrepentir de ir al baile conmigo, me pondré el mejor traje y quedará por los suelos al lado mio.

000000000000000000

Mientras en los preparativos para la noche la Profesora McGonagall hablaba sobre transformaciones con una alegre Hermione

Srta. Granger ya tiene pareja para el baile?- pregunto con curiosidad

No Profesora, pienso ir sola –dijo Granger un poco más seria

Como usted es una de los Premios Anuales tiene que abrir el baile y su compañero sera Malfoy-dijo la profesora al ver la cara de asombro de la chica.

ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-dijo Hermione dejando caer uno de los floreros principales.

Granger! -Ese es uno de los floreros mas caros –mejor vaya arreglarse para el baile, veremos si lo podemos arreglar –dio McGonagall con suavidad pero a la vez preocupada.

Hermione salio a dar una vuelta por el lago, queria despejar o mejor dicho tranquilizarse un poco –sera mejor no contarles nada a Ron ni a Harry –se dijo a si misma. Pasada media hora regreso hacia la sala común de los Premios Anuales, pero al entrar no vio a nadie y con una expresión de "Gracias al cielo!" se fue a su habitación a arreglarse para esa noche que prometía ser una de las peores de su vida

000000000000000000

Draco al llegar a la sala común se sentó con furia en uno de los elegantes sillones. Al mirar el reloj se dijo-Ya son las seis será mejor que me vaya a vestir –Nada voy a ser quedándome aquí quejándome de mi mala suerte.-se dijo a si mismo y subió la escalera. Entro en su habitación y se tiro a la cama intentando calmar su frustración. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormido para disfrutar una tranquilidad que aparentemente duraría tan poco como su paciencia con Parkinson.

000000000000000000

El chico esperaba desesperado en la torre de Premios Anuales a una pareja que, parecía, nunca llegaría.

Recorría de una esquina a otra el amplio salón tapizado de Blanco, mientas miraba su reloj desesperado.

Se sentó en un cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea y no paraba de mirar hacia las escaleras.

cuanto tiempo cree ella que nos queda – replico desesperado y enojado

Granger, si piensas llegar el otro año será mejor que te apures-grito el rubio desesperado levantarse de una vez mas para acercarse a la escalera.

Aunque el no tenia ganas de ir al baile, y menos con ella, el profesor Snape había insistido en que, como Premio Anual de Hogwarts , tenia que asistir y acompañado de nada mas ni nada menos que de la sabelotodo Hermione Granger.

Toda la vida, había acostumbrado a cumplir con sus obligaciones, aunque fueran indeseadas, y no pensaba empezar a faltar a ellos hoy y menos por una inmunda hija de muggles.

Granger!Vamos rápido…baja de allí ya!-grito el sly fuera de quicio decidido en ir a buscarla.

Subió el primer escalón y escuchó que una puerta se abría

.No molestes más Malfoy ya casi –respondió la gryffindor y volvió a cerrar la puerta

Por más que te arregles, siempre serás sangre sucia Granger asi que desiste ya -dijo Draco con ironía

La puerta volvió abrirse y se oyeron pasos por la escalera.

ya ok, ya estoy –dijo hermione bajando hasta la estancia con un hermoso vestido negro de seda largo hasta los tobillos y abierto en campana, bordado con flores en el corpiño que se entallaba en la hermosa figura de la joven, y en el cabello una pequeña tiara plateada que adornaba su alto peinado.

Draco quedó atónito, nunca pensó que Granger pudiera verse tan hermosa…al parecer la espera había valido la pena, asistiría al baile con una de las chicas más bellas, pero admitirlo…nunca

Ya vez…demoraste un siglo y sigues igual de…inmunda-termino el sly con un deje de burla en la voz

gracias Malfoy tu siempre tan halagador…lo mismo opino de ti –replico Hermione con ironía y se dirigió hacia la puerta. El rubio la siguió y llegaron hasta la escalera sin dirigirse la palabra.

Draco se detuvo al pie de la escalera mientras Hermione seguía su camino hacia el comedor.

A donde crees que vas –la interrumpió el sly. La chica lo miro atónita e interrogante –si tenemos que hace esto, lo haremos bien –dijo Draco caminando lentamente hasta donde Hermione quien ya estaba al pie de la gran puerta; la abrió y agarro a la castaña del brazo.

Entraron caminando armoniosamente hacia la gran mesa en el centro del salón junto a los profesores; donde se encontraban el resto de los invitados especiales. Ambos estudiantes eran el centro de atención del resto del alumnado de Hogwarts. Todos los chicos veían atónitos a la hermosa e irreconocible Hermione Granger, quien vestía mas bella que nunca.

Draco tampoco se quedaba atrás. No había chica alguna que no se derritiera ante el esa noche. Vestía un finísimo saco negro, con pantalón del mismo color, camisa manga laga blanca y corbata azul fuerte, acentuando su palida piel. Su cabello cia libre pero elegante de todos modos, enmarcando unos profundo ojos grises cada rincón del salon con una exquisita elegancia.

El tema de la fiesta de Navidad de ese año era "Aristocracia Actual" y como un homenaje a todos los hijos de Muggles muertos ese año a manos del señor Tenebroso, lo habían especificado en Aristocracia Muggle.

El salon estaba exquisitamente adornado con 2 lámparas de telarañas de cristal en el techo que, por primera vez presentaba un techo normal, muy al estilo muggle.

Las mesas estaban adornadas con hermosos manteles bordados y en el centro un bello florero lleno de las más finas flores. El suelo del salón era de mármol negro y en la mesa de centro una hermosísima estatua de hielo, imitaba a dos muggles, una chica y su pareja vestidos en honor a la ocasión. Las mesas estaban repletas de deliciosos y exuberantes platillos, haciendo que muchos quedaran atónitos de ver cuanta cantidad había. En fin el salón era un espectáculo digno de admirar.

Hermione se sintió muy orgullosa…y aliviada al ver que el floreo que habia destrozado esa tarde habia sido reparado y adornaba la mesa de los profesores.

Ambos premios anuales se sentaron en la mesa y se dispusieron a probar algunas de las exquisiteces que llenaban la mesa.

Luego de que todos hubieran saciado su apetito, el profesor Dumbledore dio inicio después de unas palabras al baile de la noche.

Ambos premios anuales se dirigieron al centro del salon acompañados de otros invitados especiales, dieron inicio con la primera pieza de esa noche.

Draco tomo la mano de Hermione y delicadamente la llevo al centro del salón.

Alli, bajo la mirada de todos ambos jóvenes comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la orquesta.

Draco tomo una mano de la chica y la coloco en su hombro. Unió su mano con la de la joven y la mano restante rodeo la cintura de la castaña, quien temblaba suavemente.

Esto causo mucha risa al Malfoy, aunque no sabia si temblaba de pena o de rabia.

Ambos chicos se movían elegantemente al ritmo del bals; Draco no podia creer que esa sangre sucia de esa forma, pero por otra parte le agradaba estar acompañado de alguien que no denigrara su reputación… en una forma Granger habia sido la pareja casi perfecta… casi, solo por el hecho de ser hija de Muggles.

Lentamente el resto de los estudiantes se fue uniendo a los bailantes, hasta llenar el salon.

La pareja de los premios anuales no volvio a sentarse en el resto de la noche para sorpresa de todos, no dejaron de bailar una pieza juntos.

Hermione sentia que volaba al compaz de la musica. Ella adoraba bailar y con tal excepcional pareja, se sentia muy a gusto; lo unico que arruinaba su felicidad era el recuerdo de la identidad de su acompañante.

Las horas pasaron y muchas parejas bailaron a sus alrededores, muchos llegaron y salieron dando espacio a nuevos bailantes, pero el sly y la gryff no dejaron la pista hasta que la orquesta ceso completamente.

Jovenes- comenzo el profesor Dumbledore sonriendo –la noche a concluido le deseamos una feliz navidad y prosperidad a todos… ahora pueden regresar a sus casas y por la mañana trasladarse a sus hogares, buenas noches –termino haciendo que las puertas del salon se abrieran

ha… ha sido una agradable noche…muchas gracias Malfoy –dijo Hermione decidida y abandono el salon subitamente dejando al slytherine atonito en el centro de la sala.

Ya los pasillos estaban vacios cuando salio del comedor.

Caminaba apaciblemente por el castillo recordando cada minuto de esa hermosa noche. Su hermoso vestido rosaba cada esquina que pasara y se movia lentamente al compas de sus pasos.

Contraseña –la interrumpio una impasible voz que le indico que habia llegado a su destino

sonorus hipogrific –respondio Hermione y el retrato se abrio dejando ver una amplia estancia, completamente blanca, con pisos de caoba y cuadros adornado todo alrededor. En el centro del salon una amplia y hermosa chimenea de mármol blanca, estaba rodeada de varias sillas de tela en colores pasteles.

Hermione tomo asiento en una de las hermosas butacas y se quedo admirando las rojizas que se movian acompasadas por el viento.

De repente un golpe seco la saco de su ensimismamiento. Volteo la cabeza hacia donde provenia el ruido y golpenado el cristal de una de las ventanas, una lechuza negra como la noche y tan imponente como esta misma la miraba con sus hermosos ojos plata, tratando de captar su atención. Hermione se paro de la silla y rapidamente abrio la ventana al ave para que entrara a la calida habitación.

La lechuza se situo sobre una pequeña mesa bajo uno de los cuadros donde los jóvenes ponian pergaminos, tinteros y diversas plumas y sellos.

En cuanto Hermione desato el pergamino que habia en su pata, la lechuza salio de la habitación y desaparecio tan rapido como habia llegado.

Hermione tomo el pergamino y se sento en una de las butacas. Abrio el pergamino y comenzo a leer.

Su cara se torno afligido y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. No podía creer lo que esa carta decía, tenia que ser una broma, y de muy mal gusto.

Miro el reverso del pergamino y por sello encontró el que había regalado a sus padres antes de venir a Hogwarts ese año.

Entonces… era cierto.

Su… su

00000000000 Fin del Capitulo 000000000


	2. La Carta

Capitulo 2: La Carta

El joven entro en la habitación y se dirigía a su alcoba cuando al pie de la escalera encontró un pergamino arrugado.

Recogió el pequeño pedazo del pergamino y noto que estaba mojado. La abrió y leyó su contenido…

-Querida Hija.

En esta noche no me es grato escribir esta carta pues lo que tengo que comunicar en ella no es nada agradable.

Hija es mi deber informarte que tu madre ha sido atacada por mortifagos y esta muy grave…

El director de tu colegio, en cuanto se entero del ataque la ha enviado a un hospital mágico para que la atiendan debidamente pero los doctores no nos dan muchas esperanzas.

Te pido que no te preocupes mucho; aunque se que será difícil por favor sigue con tus estudios, el profesor Dumbledore aconseja que permanezcas en la escuela asi que te mantendremos informada de lo que pase.

Cuídate mucho hija, estos tiempos son muy peligrosos, en especial para ti.

Con Amor, Papá

- La madre de la sangre sucia fue atacada por mortifagos…-dijo el rubio pensativo y coloco el pequeño pedazo de papel arrugado en la mesa que estaba junto al pie de la escalera donde había hojas, plumas, tintas y otros artículos para escribir.

Se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando súbitamente se dio la vuelta, tomó un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero y subió rápidamente a su alcoba.

--------------------

-Ron que te pasa – pregunto Harry mientras cambiaba su tuxido por su ropa de dormir.

-Nada- respondió el pelirrojo sin rencor.

Harry lo miró extrañado. Se acostó en su cama y se quedo mirando a su amigo confundido. El pelirrojo estaba sentado en una esquina de su cama, mirando el suelo con una expresión de aflicción.

-Ron…-dijo el moreno con algo de pesadumbre –no trates de ocultarlo… no tengo tantos años de conocerte como para no saber que algo te sucede – termino el chico sentándose junto a su amigo.

-No me pasa nada Harry, no te preocupes –dijo Ron impaciente y se levanto y salio de la habitación dejando al moreno más extrañado que nunca.

--------------------

La mañana comenzaba y los tenues rayos del sol matutino eran opacados por las pequeñas y grises nubes de invierno.

El chico se levanto más temprano que de costumbre, se vistió y salió de la sala común en dirección a la lechucería del colegio.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Todos los estudiantes se encontraban en sus habitaciones haciendo los últimos arreglos para su7 partida a casa durante las vacaciones navideñas.

El chico subió las escaleras y llegó a una de las torres más alejadas del colegio.

Buscó entre los cientos de diferentes lechuzas que descansaban en el lugar hasta que en un rincón escondido de la torre divisó un par de ojos azules que lo miraban alegremente.

El chico levantó el brazo y el hermoso animal voló hacia su brazo y se posó en él.

El rubio ató un pequeño pedazo de pergamino a la pata del ave y camino hacia una de las tantas ventanas de la amplia torre.

-Llévala a casa foncé, llévasela a mi padre –fueron las últimas palabras del joven Malfoy antes de que el ave soltara el brazo y se perdiera en el horizonte.

El chico observó al ave hasta que lo perdió de vista, bajo de la torre y se dirigió al comedor a reunirse con sus compañeros de casa.

--------------------

El chico se levantó con los primeros rayos de sol que lograron penetrar las densas nubes de diciembre.

Se baño y se vistió con un Jean negro y una sudadera negra, salió de la silenciosa habitación donde todos dormían.

Bajo a la sala común y salía de la misma en dirección a la torre de Premios Anuales.

Tenía que hablar con Hermione…necesitaba saber…necesitaba hablar sobre la noche anterior para poder regresar a la normalidad…tenia que volver a estar de que elle lo odiaba.

Llegó hasta el retrato dispuesto a esperar hasta que ella se levantara y se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrar el retrato semi-abierto…miro alrededor y encontró a la señora rosada de la pintura conversando amenamente con el corcel blanco del retrato así que se aventuro a entrar en la torre.

Camino cautelosamente hacia la espléndida chimenea y se dirigió en silencio a la escalera.

Se disponía a subir por la misma cuando, al mirar hacia la mesa junto a la escalera, divisó el pedazo arrugado de pergamino dirigido a su amiga Hermione.

La curiosidad lo acosaba…no sabía si debía leer la carta pero quería saber si se trataba de Malfoy.

Esa sola idea, de que la carta hablara del slytherine, le impuso a leer la carta.

Agarro el pedazo de papel y la abrió para comenzar a leerlo.

Releyó y releyó un ay otra vez la carta sin poder creer lo que decía.

Al lograr procesar la información soltó el pergamino de vuelta en la mesa y subió las escaleras corriendo para ver a la castaña quien debía estar desecha.

Llego frente a la puerta con el escudo de Gryffindor y la abrió con cautela…la abrió un poco más hasta poder divisar la cama donde yacía su amiga bajo un par de sabanas.

El chico podía escuchar los sollozos de la castaña quien yacía boca abajo en la gran cama.

-Hermione –susurro el gryff y se sentó junto a la castaña y acaricio sus enredados rizos.

-Ron –dijo entre sollozos la joven bruja y abrazo a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas buscando apoyo.

-Hermi –dijo el pelirrojo abrazándola muy fuerte –amiga, de verdad lo siento mucho… no… no entiendo como pudo pasar esto, pero tu mama se va a poner bien… no te preocupes, ella se mejorara pronto y estará de vuelta en cuando puedas regresar –le dijo el pelirrojo tratándola de hacerla sentir mejor.

-No Ron… no podrán curarla…y no podré verla más… yo quiero ir pero no me dejan –sollozo la chica abrazando al pelirrojo.

-No Hermione, No digas eso, ella estará bien –dijo el chico separándose de su amiga y mirándola a los ojos.

La muchacha lo miro y sonrió tristemente, secando sus lágrimas y tratando de convencerse de lo que su amigo decía.

-Vamos… levántate, vístete y vamos a desayunar que para que te olvides de eso por un rato –pidió Ron levantándose de la cama y halando a su amiga.

- No Ron, no tengo ánimos de salir hoy…-respondió la castaña pero al ver la mirada del pelirrojo añadió rápidamente –No te preocupes por mi, ve, yo estaré bien. –Termino tratando de sonreír pero solo consiguió una mueca.

-No Herm no te dejare sola –respondió decidido el pelirrojo

-no te preocupes, ve a comer…por 30 minutos en que me dejes no me pasara nada –dejo la chica muy segura

Ron la miro angustiado pero luego de unos segundos sonrió complacido –ok ire a comer pero regresare lo mas pronto posible y te traeré algo de comer –dijo imponente

La chica lo miro alegre, al menos tanto como podría estarlo, asintió con una tenue sonrisa

-Y de paso busca a Harry –añadió mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de la castaña

La chica contemplo la puerta por la que había salido su amigo por unos minutos con una débil sonrisa.

"Que haría ella sin sus amigos" pensó y se levanto, se dirigió hacia el baño y se arreglo antes de que regresara Ron en compañía de Harry.

--------------------

-Don de estará metido Ron- se dijo el pelinegro mientras entraba por las grandes puertas hacia el gran comedor

-Harry…Harry –oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

El chico se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su amiga el pelirrojo corriendo algo desesperado hacia donde él se encontraba.

-que sucede Ron? Porque tan apurado- Pregunto Harry extrañado

-Vamos –dijo el pelirrojo agarrando el brazo de su compañero y halándolo con ímpetu hacia la mesa de gryffindor

Harry corrió tras su amiga preguntándose que era lo que le sucedía.

-Que pasa? –preguntó en cuanto el pelirrojo se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer mas rápido que de costumbre.

-Come! Vamos rápido –dijo el chico poniendo un plato frente al moreno

-No –dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos –hasta que no me expliques que es lo que te pasa – término decidido

-Vamos Harry –dijo Ron suplicante –Aquí no puedo explicarte… -dijo el chico pero al ver que el moreno no se movía agrego en un susurró –Es Hermione

-Hermione! Que le pasa-pregunto Harry sorprendido

-Ya te dije que no te puedo explicar aquí…Vamos –dijo Ron apresurado mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolsa.

Harry comenzó a comer lo más rápido posible y a los 5 minutos iban camino a la torre de Premios Anuales mientras Ron le costaba Harry lo que había sucedido.

--------------------

Después de un baño de 10 minutos, salió de la ducha y se vistió con una falda a la rodilla blanca y una camisa de tiras del mismo color con su túnica del colegio.

Bajo las escaleras y miro hacia la mesa donde Ron había dejado la carta.

Camino hacia una de las butacas en frente a la chimenea y, cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, escucho que alguien la llamaba detrás del retrato de la señora rosada.

-Sonuros Hipogrif –dijo la castaña y el retrato se abrió dando paso a sus dos amigos.

-Hermione cuanto lo siento –dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga en cuanto la tuvo al frente.

-Gracias…gracias a ambos por estar aquí cuando más los necesito –dijo la castaña cuando Harry la soltó secándose algunas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos.

-Para eso somos los amigos cierto Harry? –respondió con una sonrisa y el moreno asintió sonriendo a su amigo.

Los chicos se sentaron en las sillas frente a la chimenea y Ron saco todo lo que había traído a la chica.

-Ron… yo no necesito tanto de comer…has traído comida como para un ejercito –dijo la chica sorprendida de toda la comida que había traído el pelirrojo.

-No no no no no vas a comer bien –respondió el chico a la alegación de su amiga.

La chica sonrió y empezó a comer lo que le apetecía mientras el pelirrojo la miraba ensimismado.

Los tres chicos se quedaron conversando amenamente el resto de la mañana y de esa manera la castaña estuvo distraída toda la mañana

--------------------

Ya había avisado al profesor Snape de su estadía en la escuela esa navidad.

Había pasado todo el día en los alrededores de la escuela analizando el porque de la decisión que había tomado pero no encontraba una explicación lógica y aceptable al porque quedarse en Hogwarts para navidad. Miro su reloj de pulsera… eran las 4:30 de la tarde, dentro de unos minutos tendría que ir a hablar con el director.

Caminaba por los pasillos repletos de estudiantes que se dirigían a sus hogares, camino hacia la sala común.

Llego al frente al retrato quien pidió la contraseña

-Sonorus Hipogriff –dijo el chico serio y el cuadro se abrió dejándolo pasar a la torre.

Antes de poner un pie dentro de la sala escucho que alguien, además de la inmunda, estaba adentro.

Entro en la torre con cautela y encontró al trío inesperado riendo a la chimenea

-Buenos Días –dijo el chico fríamente y subió las escaleras sin esperar respuestas.

Harry y Ron lo miraron extrañados y voltearon a mirar a la castaña quien no parecía extrañada

-Siempre lo hace…a pesar de do tiene buenos modales…creo –respondió la castaña al notar que sus dos amigos la miraban incrédulos.

Los tres chicos siguieron en su conversación sin olvidarse de la presencia del slytherine en la torre.

El chico entro altivo a su habitación y se sentó en la cómoda silla de su escritorio.

Pensativo, agarro un libro que reposaba en la mesa y trato de leer.

Después de unos segundos volvió a colocar el libro en la mesa y se sentó en la cama… volvió a mirar su reloj… ya eran las 5 de la tarde… la carta que había mandado ya debia de haber llegado; su padre ya debía de estar leyendo la noticia de su estadía en el colegio esa navidad.

----------------------

La pequeña figura recorría a gran velocidad la oscura estancia en dirección a las elegantes escaleras de mármol negro, cubierta con una larga alfombre verde fuerte.

Subió y recorrió los amplios pasillos llenos de cuadros y pequeñas estatuas de mármol camino a una habitación al fondo del largo pasillo.

Tocó la puerta con inseguridad y abrió la puerta suavemente.

-Que quieres- se escucho un a fría voz al fondo de la hermosa y elegante habitación.

La criatura camino inseguro hacia el amplio escritorio de caoba tallada con un magnífico escudo con una serpiente a la mitad y arriba de la misma una frase en latín.

La biblioteca de la mansión era espectacularmente hermosa, digna de un hombre como el que la ocupaba, llena de toda clase de libros y con finísimas sillas rodeando la grandiosa chimenea de mármol blanco que alumbraba la habitación

-carta de Hogwarts –dijo el pequeño elfo allegas frente al escritorio de su amo.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y agarro, el pequeño pergamino que el elfo había puesto en el escritorio.

-Retírate –dijo Lucius Malfoy mientras habría el proveniente de Hogwarts.

La criatura desapareció en cuanto escuchó la orden de su amo dejándolo a solas en la habitación.

Padre:

Te escribo para informarle que para esta navidad he decidido quedarme en la escuela con el motivo de adelantar mis estudios para los EXTASIS de este año.

Espero que no tenga ningún inconveniente y me permita permanecer en Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy

Lucius quedo pensativo por unos segundos. Sabía que su hijo no necesitaba permanecer en Hogwarts para adelantar sus estudios. Lo podía hacer perfectamente en su habitación.

Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia su habitación

-Zhaba –llamo el Malfoy enojado –arréglame las cosas…mañana temprano salgo para Hogwarts.

---------------------

-Harry apúrate que ya tenemos que irnos –se escucha la agitada voz de Ron Weasley bajando por las escaleras del castillo, dirigiéndose al gran comedor

-No vamos a despedirnos de Hermione –pregunto Harry llegando al pie de la escalera con su baúl en mano

-yo quede con ella de encontrarnos en el comedor –respondió Ron mientras caminaba apresurado hacia el siguiente grupo de escaleras.

-entonces apresurémonos que solo tenemos 30 minutos para que salga el tren –dijo el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a bajar el último grupo de escaleras y veía a Ron terminar las escaleras.

-Vamos! Si el que esta demorando eres tu –dijo el pelirrojo impaciente

-ya ya…-dijo el chico bajando el último escalón

Ambos gryffindors caminaron a la que daban sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la mesa de su casa, dentro del gran comedor.

-pensé que no llegaban –dijo una tenor y triste voz femenina a un lado de ambos chicos.

-pues vinimos lo mas rápido que pudimos pero Harry despidiéndose de se "amorcito" nos retraso –dijo Ron dejándose caer sobre una silla.

-Hey…no la voy a ver en dos semanas y además igual llegamos a tiempo –reclamo el pelinegro

-Como esta Sara? –pregunto Hermione para detener la pelea antes de que empeorara

-esta bien Hermi, gracias por la pregunta –respondió Harry con una sonrisa y un gran brillo en los ojos

Sara McGreyan era una hermosa chica de Ravenclaw con profundos ojos verdes olivas y un largo cabello lacio y castaño claro quien en ese último año había embrujado al gryffindor con su profunda mirada y sus sensuales movimientos

El chico acomodando su baúl a un lado de la silla y se dispuso a comer lo que pudiera antes de irse.

-segura que estarás bien Hermione –pregunto Ron al notar la melancólica mirada de la castaña sentada a su lado

-Si Ron! No te preocupes –respondió la chica tratando de sonar entusiasmada…aunque sin ningún éxito.

La chica bajo su triste mirada y se concentro en contar los puntos negros de su tostada.

-Buenos días jóvenes –los interrumpió una segura y amable voz a sus espaldas

Los tres chicos se voltearon a la par para encontrarse con la alegre mirada del director del colegio.

-Buenos Días profesor -respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo

-No creen que es hora de irse jóvenes –dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a los dos jóvenes –Señorita Granger, necesito que me acompañe –término mirando ahora la castaña

-vamonos Harry… ya debemos ir saliendo –dijo Ron mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a agarrar sus maletas

Harry y Hermione se levantaron al mismo tiempo para dirigirse a donde los llamaban

-Bueno… espero que…que pasen un a buena navidad… y que la disfruten por mi –termino Hermione con una triste y tenue voz que desarmo a ambos magos

-Seguro que no puedes venir con nosotros Herm? –pregunto Harry mientras abrazaba a la castaña para despedirse

-no te preocupes Harry, aquí estaré bien… además no quiero incomodar –respondió la chica después de soltar al pelinegro

-no digas eso Hermi, tu sabes que no estorbas a nadie en la madriguera –dijo Ron acercándose a ella para despedirse

-Todos los que vayan a tomara el tren hacia Londres, tienen 10 minutos para salir –se anuncio una voz desde la puerta

-Bueno… ya es hora de que se vayan… Vamos Vamos! Vayan! No se preocupen les prometo que estaré bien –termino la chica como despedida de sus amigos y siguió al director hacia una habitación detrás de el salón del comedor.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña cámara, Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas situadas a los lados del salón junto al profesor Dumbledore

-Bueno… la he traído aquí pues tengo que darle una noticia –comenzó el director dejando a la joven muy preocupada

-Es por mi mamá? Algo le paso a mi madre –se apresuro a preguntar Hermione

-No no no Señorita Granger, su madre esta perfectamente, lo que tengo que decirle es acerca de su estadía en el colegio durante estas vacaciones –dijo Dumbledore tratando de tranquilizar a la joven

-Con permiso – se escuchó una voz fría proveniente de la puerta –que desea profesor –pregunto el chico entrando en la estancia

-Bueno siéntese joven Malfoy… los llame aquí para informarles que, ya que ustedes son los únicos dos estudiantes que se quedaron en Hogwarts se le asignarán tareas juntos

-QUE! –pregunto Hermione incredula –El… el va a…que…quedarse también

-no lo escuchaste ya Granger…acaso necesitas que te limpien los oídos también- dijo Draco sarcásticamente

Dumbledore solo los miraba mientras sonreía.

-Buenos Días –se escuchó una voz interrumpiendo la discusión de ambos jóvenes

-Buenos Días, Señor….-

-----------------------------------------


	3. Temporada Navideña

Capitulo 3

Temporada Navideña

-Buenas…-respondió la voz del desconocido en cierto deje de inseguridad en su voz.

Draco nunca había visto al hombre que entraba por la puerta y, según su criterio en la moda mágica, tenia que ser un muggle ya que su vestuario era muy "extraño".

Hermione, quien estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta, se volteo para ver quien había entrado a interrumpir su conversación y se llevo una gran sorpresa que, de repente, se convirtió en una extraña sensación de miedo.

-Papá?- dijo la chica levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia el señor que se encontraba al umbral de la puerta – que haces aquí… paso algo con mamá?

-No hija no te preocupes, tu madre… sigue igual- dijo el hombre, terminando con tristeza. –Vine a pasar el día contigo, ya que no podremos estar juntos los tres para navidad- dijo muy triste mirando hacia el suelo.

Draco miraba la escena con una expresión de gran asco pero por dentro sentía una especie de punzada en el corazón por lo triste que se veía su compañera de torre.

-Bien chicos pueden retirarse, sus jefes de casa les avisarán cuales serán sus asignaciones y… Hermione – dijo el director interrumpiendo la salida de la joven junto a su padre- tenga cuidado y no se acerquen mucho a los límites del bosque, manténganse en los terrenos del castillo- termino el anciano con seriedad mirando al padre y a la hija a la vez.

-Esta bien profesor, eso haremos- respondió la joven y continuó su camino hacia fuera de la habitación

-----------------------------------------

La profunda oscuridad que llenaba la habitación era la única compañía del enigmático hombre quien se concentraba en sus pensamientos más que en sus papeles en ese momento.

Llevaba una vida bastante monótona, sin ningún riesgo más que sus reuniones en la orden. Desde pequeño había sido lo mismo, siempre tan metido en sus obligaciones… nunca había tenido verdaderos amigos… porque regresaban estos recuerdos a su cabeza ahora? ….mejor concentrarse en sus obligaciones y dejar de pensar.

Su ensimismamiento fue interrumpido por el ruido de las puertas al abrirse.

Una figura masculina de elegantes movimientos se adentro en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Que desea- su pregunta fue totalmente ignorada por la persona que entraba quien solo siguió caminando hasta llegar al frente de el escritorio.

-Necesito un favor de su parte profesor –respondió la fría voz de el señor Lucius Malfoy.

-Que deseas Lucius –respondió Snape con la misma fría voz característica de todo slytherine

-Como ya sabrás Severus, Draco ha tenido que convivir con una Gryffindor por un tiempo- comenzó Malfoy muy seguro de si- lo que necesito es que vigiles que el chico no pierda sus prioridades

-Estas pidiéndome que vigile a Draco de no enamorarse de esa sabelotodo –preguntó Snape incrédulo.

-Severus, la chica es muy bonita, eso no lo podrás negar y que Draco pase todo el tiempo con ella puede hacer que comience a interesarse en esa sangre sucia.

-Y porque tanto interés en lo que pueda estar sintiendo el chico ahora, que te hace pensar que pueda estar interesándose en la chica? –preguntó el profesor con curiosidad.

-Draco pidió quedarse en la escuela para Navidad –respondió Malfoy con poco interés en el asunto – Nunca a pasado una navidad fuera de casa y a algo debemos atribuírselo –termino Lucius levantándose de la silla que había ocupado.

Snape se levantó para despedirse y contemplo la salida de su antiguo compañero de casa

Cuando se cerro la puerta, el profesor se sentó otra vez mas y ensimismado en lo que había dicho Malfoy paso el resto de la tarde revisando trabajos de los alumnos de sus clases.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0 Flash Back 0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Contemplaba los hermosos rosales que cubrían de vida el extenso jardín de la casa. Estar allí con esas condiciones no le era agradable. Nunca había dejado la escuela a mitad de año y mucho menos por un simple resfriado pero este no era precisamente un "simple resfriado", la gran tormenta y el agotamiento físico habían dejado su huella en la salud del slytherine.

-Joven Malfoy- se oyó la aguda voz del pequeño elfo

-Que quieres Zhaba –pregunto el fulo fastidiado

-Su padre lo llama a la biblioteca joven- dijo la criatura apenada mirando al suelo.

Draco se levanto de la banca y se encamino hacia la gran mansión. Subió las escaleras y llego a donde se encontraba su padre

-Que desea padre pregunto el chico –pregunto el chico

–Te llego correspondencia de Hogwarts –respondió Lucius Malfoy señalándole a su hijo tres sobres color blanco que yacían sobres su escritorio.

El chico tomo los sobres y leyó los nombres de los remitentes.

El primer sobre era de su profesor Severus Snape, el segundo de la fastidiosa Pansy Parkinson. De repente la expresión de su rostro cambio notablemente de una mueca de asco a una disimulada sonrisa que desapareció casi al instante pero duro suficiente para que su padre lo notara. Abrió el sobre y saco el pergamino dejando el sobre, sobre el escritorio. Salio de la habitación tan ensimismado en su carta que no alcanzo a notar que su padre agarraba el sobre. Cerro la puerta y se dirigió una vez mas al jardín mientras Lucius leía incrédulo el nombre del remitente de la carta que su hijo leía tan ensimismadamente

…Hermione Granger…

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/ Fin del Flash Back /0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

-Y que tal tus clases- pregunto el Sr.Granger

- Pues… hago lo mejor que puedo- dijo Hermione

-Tienes que dejar de preocuparte tanto hija… concéntrate en tus estudios, no te preocupes tanto por tu madre, ella va a estar bien.

Hermione miro hacia el suelo, estaba muy afligida, quería ver a su madre, poder ver con sus propios ojos que su madre estaba bien, pero no podía salir del colegio. Esta seria la peor navidad de su vida.

El señor Granger y su hija compartían una taza de café en las orillas del lago. Hermione había llevado a su padre a conocer todos los alrededores del colegio y la noche los sorprendió frente al congelado lago.

-Que rapido se ha pasado el día –comento Hermione mirando su reloj

-No crees que será mejor que volvamos al castillo? Ya se esta haciendo muy tarde y antes de irme me gustaría conocer tu habitación – dijo el señor Granger mirando a su hija

-Ok vamos pero no creo que te vaya a agradar mucho mi compañero asi que mejor pidamos porque no este allí –dijo la chica levantándose del suelo

-Tu compañero? Si hace un mes nos contabas que había comenzado a llevarte muy bien con el?- pregunto el hombre confundido

- Si… todo iba muy bien hasta que- la melancólica mirada de la chica se torno tres veces mas triste y su voz se partió un poco –mejor no hablar de eso la verdad no me gusta recordarlo –termino la joven triste y melancólica –ok como quieras preciosa –termino Granger mientras caminaban hacia el castillo.

-----------------------------------------

Lentamente, el sol fue cayendo en el horizonte y la luna, tomando su lugar, daba luz a cada rincón de la ciudad de Londres, acabando con una paz infinita los infinitos barrios que rodeaban a la ciudad.

Una luz encendida era todo lo que iluminaba una vieja casa alejada de toda civilización. Dentro, dos jóvenes, sentados en sus camas se reían como nunca mientras comentaban todas las cosas nuevas que habían encontrado en su viaje de regreso.

-Viste el nuevo "look" de Lupin … muy divertido cierto – comento el moreno riéndose a carcajadas junto a su pelirrojo amigo.

Luego de unos instantes las risas cesaron y Ron se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su almohada mirando melancólicamente hacia el techo de la habitación.

- Esta navidad será muy diferente –dijo el chico para si aunque sin poder evitar que Harry escuchara su comentario.

-Que te pasa Ron? Algo te molesta?- pregunto Harry preocupado mientras se sacaba su camisa y la ponía junto a su baúl.

-Nada Harry, yo estoy bien –dijo el chico levantándose de la cama y tratando de subir los ánimos.

- No me engañas Ron… tu sabes que yo te conozco lo bastante bien como para saber que algo anda mal –insistió el moreno regresando a su cama ahora que estaba listo para dormir

-Harry yo estoy bien, no insistas- le respondió el chico impaciente mientras se cambiaba también

-Esta bien… como digas… cuando quieras hablar yo estaré aquí esperándote – fue lo último que dijo el moreno antes de apagar la lámpara junto a su cama y acostarse a dormir.

- Ron se acostó también y mirando ensimismado hacia el techo se quedo dormido un rato después

-----------------------------------------

-Ya es tarde –dijo levantándose del sofá – es mejor que me vaya ya- dijo el padre de Hermione

-Gracias por venir a visitarme, la pase muy bien esta tarde –respondió la chica acercándose a su padre para despedirse

Ambos Grangers caminaron hacia la puerta despidiéndose al pie de la misma y cuando el Sr. Granger estaba listo para retirarse llego la Profesora McGonagall interrumpiendo su partida.

- Señor Granger… dijo sorprendida –disculpe si interrumpí su visita

- No, no se preocupe profesora, mi padre ya se iba- se apresuro a decir la chica antes de que la profesora se retirara.

- Ah bueno entonces te espero en 15 minutos en mi escritorio ok- fue lo último que dijo la profesora, luego se despidió del hombre y siguió su camino.

Después de despedirse una vez más el Señor Granger se retiro de la torre y bajando las escaleras se perdió de vista.

Hermione entró a la torre, busco su túnica y saliendo por el retrato se encamino hacia donde la profesora McGonagall la había llamado

-----------------------------------------

-Permiso profesora –resonó la voz en el salón llamando la atención de la bruja

- Pase señorita Granger –respondió Minerva indicando a la bruja una silla frente a su escritorio

Hermione caminó hacia el fondo de la habitación y se sentó en una de las tres sillas colocadas frente al escritorio de la profesora

McGonagall, al notar la extrañeza de la chica al ver otras dos sillas a su lado dijo –esperamos al profesor Snape y al joven Malfoy para empezar

-Profesora, porque tenemos que ocuparnos de estas tareas? No se supone que estas dos semanas son de vacaciones? –pregunto la bruja gryffindor mirando a la profesora

-Señorita Granger, como usted sabrá, todos los estudiantes que permanecen en el colegio, al igual que usted, no pueden ir a sus casas a causa de los problemas con esta guerra de la sangre –comenzó la profesora con al tranquilidad que la caracterizaba al hablar con sus estudiantes –y no van a pasar una navidad muy agradable, por ese motivo, el director ha decidido que, ya que usted y el señor Malfoy, son los únicos prefectos en el colegio por el momento, ustedes estarán a cargo de ciertas actividades para distraer a los muchachos de todos los pensamientos que llenan sus cabezas con respecto a sus familias, y asi ayudarlos a distraerse y de paso usted podrá olvidarse por un rato de todo eso que la agobia por el momento.

La chica miro a la profesora con comprensión y antes de decir algo, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando pasar al profesor Snape y a su alumno.

-Siéntese por favor –les digo la profesora McGonagall cuando ambos slytherines hubieron llegado frente al escritorio.

-Aquí traigo la lista profesora –dijo el profesor entregándose a la bruja un pergamino firmado al final por el profesor Dumbledore.

-Bien –dijo la profesora leyendo la hoja –su primera actividad de la semana será ayudar a los estudiantes del quinto curso con sus timos durante tres horas todas las tardes de esta semana, de 4 a 7 en el aula de DCAO

Además, mañana lunes tendrán un partido de ajedrez mágico con todo el que quiera participar, eso será de 10 a 12

Para el martes desde las 11 de la mañana patinaje sobre hielo con los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffes y el miércoles con los Gryffindors y los Slytherines que decidieron quedarse en el colegio. También el jueves ayudaran a los profesores y alumnos que desean a decorar el gran salón para la cena de navidad de esa noche… y las clases de ese día se acabaran una hora más temprano.

El viernes desde las 12 podrán organizar las actividades al aire libre que los alumnos deseen realizar, claro que primero deben ser aprobados por algún profesor.

El sábado y el domingo podrán utilizarlo para ustedes si desean estudiar y de 5 a 7 organizarán una fiesta sorpresa para la profesora Sprout que esta de cumpleaños el domingo –termino la profesora McGonagall mientras que el profesor Snape habría otro rollo de pergamino.

-Aquí viene la parte mala –dijo el maestro con sorna

-Para el lunes tendrán toda la tarde para disfrutar de un agradable cita con los trapos para limpiar toda el aula de pociones –comenzó con un gran deje de burla y felicidad en su voz

-Para el martes tendrán un fantástico día en Hosgmade comprando decoraciones para la fiesta de de bienvenida de un gran personaje del ministerio que vendrá el viernes al colegio. El miércoles lo disfrutarán limpiando los alrededores del lago

-Pero profesor eso parece más un castigo –refunfuño Draco

-Eso es una ayuda al colegio joven Malfoy, no veo porque se queja –le respondió su jefe de casa e ignorando una vez más siguió su lista –De paso todas las tardes de 4 a 8 cuidarán de los estudiantes en el gran comedor y realizarán actividades supervisadas para su entretenimiento.

El jueves lo tendrán libre y el viernes por la mañana ayudarán a decorar el comedor para la llegada de los estudiantes y del ministerio esa misma noche –Termino el profesor y dejo la lista en el escritorio de la profesora

-Algo que decir chicos –pregunto la profesora McGonagall y luego de unos segundos en silencio concluyó –pueden retirarse entonces

Ambos chicos se levantaron y salieron del aula seguidos del Profesor Snape. Todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones, Draco a la sala común de slytherine donde pasaría la noche y Hermione a la de los Premios Anuales.

-----------------------------------------

Las grises nubes de invierno cubrían el cielo esa mañana, prometiendo una próxima nevada para cubrir de nieve una vez más el suelo a los alrededores del lago en donde la blanca capa de la última nevada ya comenzaba a derretirse dejándose ver las pequeñas hojas caídas que cubrían el pasto.

El castillo estaba cubierto de un silencio sepulcral y los pocos estudiantes que permanecían en el mismo, preferían permanecer en sus camas unas horas más ese primer lunes de vacaciones de vacaciones y disfrutar de la calida comodidad de sus sábanas mientras unos pocos se preparaban para un día de relajación o de diversión en los terrenos del colegio.

Mientras muchos dormían, una de las pocas estudiantes despiertas a esas tempranas horas era Amy Larson, una slytherine que cursaba el quinto curso y solo se relacionaba con slytherines de cursos mayores, entre ellos, su granamos, Draco Malfoy.

Para el rubio ella no era mas que una más de las "niñas" que moría por entablar una conversación con él, solo que con la mínima diferencia de tener la habilidad para lograr ese propósito alguna que otras veces.

La chica, bajo apresurada las escaleras de su habitación hacia la sala común. Vestía una minifalda extremadamente corta color negro y un top rojo con su túnica de la escuela y adornaba su largo su largo y platinado cabello con una cinta celeste que contrastaba con sus ojos.

Al llegar abajo se encontró con que solo una persona más, de los séptimos que permanecían en la torre de slytherine estaba despierto, y este no dormí en esa torre, por tal le pareció tan extraño encontrarlos alli

-Hola Malfoy, que tal tu noche –dijo la chica con extrema coquetería acercándose al rubio

-Hola Amy, muy bien gracias y la tuya –pregunto Draco con gran gentileza, demostrando su gran educación

-Pues…-dijo haciendo una pausa mientras se sentaba frente al rubio –mejor que nunca

El mago le sonrió por cortesía y volvió a concentrarse en su libro, el cual comenzado poco antes de que la chica la interrumpiera.

-Y porque dormiste acá –pregunto la joven tratando de tener una conversación

-Solo por mantener el orden… pero ya que veo que solo hay siete estudiantes regresaré a mi torre –respondió el chico tajante y desinteresado

-Ay que mal… ojala pudiera acompañarte a que no pasarás la noche tan solo –respondió la bruja con coquetería

-No te preocupes al lado de mi habitación duerme alguien más, no estoy solo –dijo Draco tajante y se levantó de la butaca y se dirigió hacia la puerta llevando en su mano el libro que había tenido que interrumpir.

-A donde vas –pregunto la chica moviéndose en su silla

-A salir –respondió Malfoy y salió dejando a la chica sola en la habitación

La joven siguió los pasos de Draco hasta el gran comedor y se sentó cerca del fulo quien seguía tratando de leer.

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en sus propios asuntos durante todo el desayuno. En las otras mesas, solo pares de estudiantes se encontraban desayunando, en la de Ravenclaw solo había tres, en Hufflepuff seis y en Gryffindor solo desayunaba sola en un rincón la castaña de gryffindor Hermione Granger

La mayor parte de los estudiantes fue llegando al comedor rato después en donde Dumbledore les anuncio las actividades de ese día para los que desearán participar.

A eso de las 10 de la mañana un grupo de estudiantes fue llegando al comedor donde Draco y Hermione los esperaban en mesas separadas para comenzar con el partido de ajedrez de ese día.

E lresto de la mañana paso sin ningún inconveniente y ambos prefectos despacharon a todos los jugadores a las 12 en punto para que salieran a jugar al aire libre

-Listo…-dijo Hermione cuando hubo terminado de recoger los tableros y las fichas de las mesas que ella cuidaba. Las acomodo en una caja y salió del comedor pero una fría voz interrumpió su camino.

-Granger –escucho a sus espaldas. Hermione dio la vuelta y encontró los fríos ojos de cierto slytherine mirándola fijamente

-Que quieres –pregunto fríamente

-Ve a cuidar al patio –ordeno el sly

-Y porque no vas tu –pregunto Herm incrédula

-Porque yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer –respondió Draco y siguió su camino

- Hey…Malfoy no te….ahhh – gritó la chica furiosa cuando el sly, ignorándola, siguió su camino y no hizo caso a sus gritos.

Hermione cambio de rumbo y dedico el resto de la tarde a vigilar al resto de los estudiantes que pasaban el tiempo en los alrededores de la escuela

----------------------------------------

Callo la tarde y un numeroso grupo de estudiantes esperaba dentro de uno de los numerosos salones del colegio a sus tutores para terminar el día con un poco de estudio.

Para algunos la idea de desperdiciar sus tardes de vacaciones estudiando para unos exámenes para los cuales faltaban tantos meses no era para nada agradable y mucho menos con dos estudiantes que además de ser conocidos por sus logros escolares también se sabían grandes enemigos y rivales públicos, cosa que seguramente haría la tarde más tediosa.

A eso de ¼ para las 4 Hermione llego al salón dejando pasar a todos los estudiantes que esperaban fuera del salón. Organizo sus libros y se sentó a esperar que llegará su compañero para empezar dar clases.

Pasaron alrededor de 35 minutos y Draco Malfoy no se dignaba en aparecer por el aula.

Hermione, indignada, decidió dar inicio a las clases.

-Bueno chicos, es mejor que empecemos ya que al parecer el joven Malfoy no se va a dignar en venir el día de hoy –dijo la chica levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia al frente de los jóvenes estudiantes.

-A ver con que materia le gustaria empezar? –preguntó la bruja sonriendo

-Yo creo que seria conveniente empezar con Pociones –sugirió Kate Hudson, una hufflepuff conocida por sus excelentes notas

- Pociones –repitió Herm pensativa –Estan todos de acuerdo

Todos los estudiantes dieron signos de aprobación por lo que Hermione se dispuso a comenzar la clase

-Bien… quien me puede indicar cual… -la puerta se azoto con fuerza y el sonido producido interrumpió la clase.

Por el umbral entró altivo el slytherine Draco Malfoy quien se dirigió directamente al escritorio y tomo asiento.

Hermione miraba al sly con una mezcla de furia e incredulidad.

-Que tanto miras Granger –preguntó el joven sarcásticamente

-Yo se que te gusto pero disimula ok… no es bueno para mi reputación que te la pases mirándome por ahí –termino riendo sarcástico

-No seas estúpido Malfoy –explotó la gryff enfurecida

Todos los estudiantes que murmuraban por el comentario del sly ahora yacían incrédulos y en silencio en sus puestos.

-No crees que es una irresponsabilidad de tu parte lo que haces…hace mas de me….

-shhh –interrumpió el rubio levantándose de la silla

- No gastes energía poniendo a trabajar la triste y solitaria neurona que ocupa el gran vació cerebral en tu cabeza hablando con alguien que no te va a escuchar, mejor ve y… no se…sigue "enseñándoles" algo a estos pobres chicos, ya yo me encargaré de que entiendan mañana –dijo el sly con un deje de burla en la voz mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas al fondo de la clase.

Hermione lo miró tajante y se disponía a responder cuando la mano levantada de Andrea Pam, una slytherine de quinto curso

-Si que deseas –pregunto Hermione muy gentilmente

-No cree que es mejor que debes dejar de perder tiempo y empezar la clase ya –dijo la chica tajante

Hermione quedo apenada al resto de la clase y al ver la cara de tedio de todos los estudiantes y decidió dejar la pelea para otro momento

-Bueno entonces empezamos con la poción multijugos te parece? –dijo la chica con sarcasmo

-ok –comenzó la chica acercándose a la pizarra –los materiales son… -la chica comenzó a escribir lo que necesitaban en la pizarra pero al tercer material fue interrumpida por Draco Malfoy

- Granger de verdad crees que los chicos van a entender algo contigo copiando todo en el tablero… mira mejor ve siéntate y aprende del maestro –dijo el rubio atracándole la tiza de la mano

-Regrésame eso acá! Tu decidiste sentarte allá y déjame dar la clase y ahora te lo aguantas ok –dijo la chica enojada quitándole la tiza la rubio una vez más

-Granger no… te… atrevas… a … arrancarme la tiza de MI MANO MAS NUNCA EN TU VIDA –puntualizo el slytherine tomando a la chica fuertemente del brazo y halándola peligrosamente hacia el

-Buenos días….

-------- FIN DEL CAPITULO ----------

Hola a todos…. Como están… espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que sigan leyendo el resto de los que faltan…

Bueno quiero agradecerlos a todos los que leen por sus reviews y sus mensajes tan lindos… gracias a ellos es que sigo escribiendo porque de verdad esto a veces desgasta jejeje

Bueno espero que sigan leyendo y que me dejen muchos reviews

Bye y cuídense

Besos a todos

Mariel


	4. Mortifagos

Capitulo # 4 Mortifagos

La enigmática voz resonó por todo el salón dejando a todos los presentes atónitos y expectantes.

Profesor Snape?- dijo Draco sorprendido y soltó a la chica súbitamente haciéndola tropezar.

Joven Malfoy- comenzó al profesor examinando cada rincón del aula y sus ocupantes- tenia entendido que estas clases eran para ayudar a los estudiantes con sus timos pero al parecer son de cómo conquistar a una chica… o me equivoco – el comentario del profesor hizo que la castaña se sonrojara sin poder disimularlo provocando una risa socarrona muy característica en Snape

No profesor como se le ocurre algo así, es solo que esta impura no sabe lo que hace y no me deja dar las clases correctamente- replico el joven reprochante

El profesor volteo la vista hacia donde se encontraba la Gryffindor y con una mueca de asco dijo - Granger… la sabelotodo de Hogwarts no sabe como explicar una clase…- el tono de burla iba acentuándose cada vez mas – en ese caso será mejor que el señor Malfoy, quien si esta capacitado para esta tarea, prosiga con la clase- termino el hombre mirándola inquisitivamente- Salga- siseo al oído de la joven.

- Pero profesor eso no es justo- reclamo la chica indignada- el llega tarde a la clase, se sienta al final del aula sin hacer lo que debe y luego me acusa a MI de estar haciéndolo mal y se sale con la suya… el ni siquiera estaba trabajando como puede juzgar quien lo hace bien o mal…-

El slytherine miraba a la castaña con una sonrisa de burla y satisfacción

Nadie pidió su opinión Granger, salga de la clase- concluyo el profesor empujando a la chica fuera del aula.

No , no voy a salir- aseguro Hermione parándose en seco frente a la puerta en actitud desafiante

Todos los estudiantes, incluyendo a Draco, quedaron atónitos por la respuesta de la castaña bruja y esperaban la reacción del profesor con gran interés.

Que dijo Granger- pregunto el profesor incrédulo.

Lo que escucho… no voy a salir… no voy a dejar que ese tarado se salga con la suya cada vez que quiera…no esta vez… no de nuevo- exploto la joven sentándose en una de las sillas del salón.

El profesor camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la chica sin romper el contacto visual con ella.

Con que no va salir del salón…bueno… en ese caso 50 puntos serán restados de la casa de Gryffindor por su indiscreción e irrespeto al profesor- termino Snape riendo frente a la cara de incredulidad de la bruja- Bien… ahora si… reconsidero su decisión o prefiere que le siga bajando puntos.

La chica se levanto de un salto y salio corriendo del salón. Estaba tan enojada que las lágrimas salían casi furtivamente de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Subió hasta la torre de los premios anuales y no salio de allí en toda la noche.

OK… si alguien mas quisiese retirarse junto a ella- pregunto el profesor al resto de la clase quienes permanecían incrédulos por lo sucedido- Bien…-siguió al no tener respuesta- Malfoy continué por favor- término saliendo del aula y dejando a los estudiantes el resto de las dos horas con Draco Malfoy.

---------------------------------$$$-------------------------------$$$------------------------------

Los pequeños copos de nieve invadían la tranquilidad de la noche mientras el grupo de cansados estudiantes salía del aula. Ya pasaba de las 8 y Draco, quien había hecho una "gran labor" según su profesor, caminaba por los desiertos pasillos del colegio rumbo a la torre de los premios anuales. Una furtiva sonrisa entorno sus delgados labios. El recuerdo de Granger saliendo enojada del salón regresaba a su mente por quinta vez esa noche. La mirada incrédula de la joven cuando el profesor le ordenaba salir del aula, las lagrimas de rabia que caían desmesuradamente por sus mejillas al salir por la puerta. Los argumentos fallidos por hacer ver que ella no debería estar en esa situación. Todos estos recuerdos llenaban su corazón de una extraña satisfacción… satisfacción verdadera… verdadera satisfacción? … si… era verdadera… quien diría que hace solo unas semanas luchaba consigo mismo por sentir este sentimiento, pero la mente en muy poderosa y engañándose así mismo logro conseguirlo… a menos eso creía… y si ese sentimiento no era mas que otro truco de su conciencia quien poco a poco convencía a su subconsciente de un sentimiento que en verdad no existía. No… era cierto… lo sabia… lo sentía… sabia que había logrado borrar todo eso de su corazón… ya no importaba mas que mantenerlo así, aunque todavía quedara el débil suspiro de esa antigua atracción, el repudio de la sangre había logrado llenar su corazón una vez mas ocultando cualquier luz de esperanza que quedara en el.

Contraseña-

Sonorus Hipogryff-

El retrato se abrió dejándolo pasar a la solitaria habitación habitada únicamente por la sombra de la alegre chica quien solía iluminar la torre con su sonrisa y gran alegría.

Hola Granger… creo que te interesara escuchar que me fue muy bien en la clase, los chicos salieron muy entusiasmados, y cuando te fuiste se sintieron muy aliviados… imagino que seria por no tener que trabajar con alguien tan ignorante como tu- termino el chico con sorna

Déjame en paz Malfoy-

¿Lloraba? que extraño… no podía seguir mal por lo ocurrido en la clase… ella no era así, no lo demostraría… que habría pasado mientras estuvo aquí sola… habría recibido noticias de su madre… no podía preguntarle o sabría que había leído su correspondencia… el no podía… no debía preocuparse por ella… Odiaba cuando comenzaba a odiarla y ella se salía con algo nuevo para hacerlo caer… caer una vez mas ante ese sentimiento impuro que no debía ocupar ni un mínimo espacio en su corazón.

El rubio subió a su habitación y cerro la puerta de un tirón. Su expresión había pasado de una de burla y felicidad a una de angustia y rabia. Estaba harto de que Granger siempre lograra hacerlo caer pero iba a lograrlo… iba a conseguir olvidar eso para siempre y volvería ser igual que antes… el frió y calculador Draco Malfoy que no caía ante nada ni nadie!

----------------------------$$$------------------------------------$$$------------------------------

Los tenues rayos del sol que lograban traspasar las densas nubes de invierno, eran la única iluminación de la húmeda habitación en donde ambos chicos, cansados y hambrientos, terminaban su labor del día.

Harry… estas bien- pregunto el pelirrojo dejando una pila de heno en la esquina en donde iban dejando la basura.  
- Pues nada… es solo que… que este cuarto me trae muchos recuerdos…- termino Harry tratando de ocultar su melancolía.

Ron se acerco al chico y dándole una palmada en la espalda le dijo – No te preocupes Harry… el esta bien en donde esta…-

El chico le dio a su amigo una sonrisa resignada y se limito a tirar un cartucho de dixies muertos en la esquina.

Ambos chicos, al ver su trabajo terminado, se sentaron junto a la pila de heno dejada en una esquina mirando a la nada. Harry, después de un momento analizando las palabras de su amigo, volteo a mirarlo y noto en el pelirrojo una expresión de dolor.

Que es lo que tienes Ron… llevas días así… como… triste- pregunto Harry mirando a su amigo preocupado.

Nada Harry no te preocupes- respondió Ron recobrando la compostura. Se levanto del suelo y agrupo toda la basura en un cartucho para dejarla abajo- Creo que ya terminamos verdad- pregunto mirando alrededor- porque no vamos a jugar un poco de ajedrez mágico…- terminando tratando de sacarse de la cabeza eso que lo venia martirizando día con día.

Esta bien… como quieras- respondió Harry resignado pero a la vez muy preocupado por su amigo. Se levanto y siguió a Ron fuera de la habitación cargando el cartucho para dejarlo afuera.

----------------------------$$$------------------------------------------$$$------------------------

La mañana avanzaba lentamente mientras los pocos estudiantes que permanecían en el colegio se preparaban para dar inicio a sus actividades matutinas del día mientras los copos de nieve caían en el horizonte.

El tranquilo lago que adornaba los terrenos del castillo esperaba cubierto de nieve a los estudiantes que esa mañana aprovecharían al máximo de sus atributos

Mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes desayunaba, la joven Gryffindor disfrutaba de los ultimos minutos en su cama.

Luego de revolcarse un poco en sus sabanas decidió levantarse, ya no conseguía conciliar el sueño… la pesadilla de esa noche no la dejaba tranquila¿seria una premonición? No… no podía ser… no… mejor dejaba de pensar en eso… ya tenia suficientes problemas con lo de su mama para estar pensando en el.

Se baño y se vistió con un pantalón de tela negra y una camisa manga larga roja y su túnica de la escuela. Aliso sus cabellos dejando solo unos rizos caer sobre sus hombros. Bajo a desayunar para luego dirigirse al lago a cumplir más de sus tediosas obligaciones de la semana con el insoportable Draco Malfoy. Al llegar allí se encontró con un emocionado grupo de estudiantes de Hufflepuff que ya aguardaban con sus patines puestos para entrar al lago.

Bien chicos… eh… esperemos que lleguen los demás para comenzar les parece?- comunico la bruja a los desesperados estudiantes quienes se rehusaban a esperar un segundo mas.

Unos segundos más tarde un grupo de no más de 10 estudiantes se acercaban al algo en compañía del slytherine Draco Malfoy.

Listo pues… ahora si pueden entrar chicos- comunico Hermione a lo que todos los estudiantes respondieron con alegres sonrisas al entrar al hielo.

Que… tu no vas a entrar- pregunto el sly a Hermione al verla tomar asiento en una manta que acababa de hacer aparecer con su varita. El chico ya tenía sus patines puestos y se encontraba a medio camino del hielo.

No Malfoy… a mi no me gusta patinar sobre hielo- respondió la bruja tajante.

Ah… la sangre sucia no sabe patinar… yo había escuchado decir que Miss perfección sabia hacer de todo- dijo el sly con sorna- ahora vemos que no es cierto… no sabe patinar… que clase de muggle eres Granger-

La verdad era que Hermione solo había patinado una vez en su vida y no le había ido muy bien en el intento pero nunca dejar que ese hurón se saliera con la suya. Se levanto del suelo, hizo desaparecer la manta y apareció unos patines blancos como la nieve, se los puso y sin saber en verdad como, comenzó a caminar hacia el hielo… al menos eso intentaba cuando callo en seco de espaldas en la nieve justo en frente de Draco.

Si Granger ya todos sabemos que tu estas debajo de mi nivel pero ya te he dicho que las reverencias en publico no son necesarias- dijo el sly con sorna a la chica que intentaba levantarse sin mucho éxito.

Déjame en paz maldito hurón- exclamo la chica con odio entre uno de sus dos intentos por ponerse de pie.

Esta bien Granger… ya nos dimos cuenta que no sabes patinar pero si pidieras ayuda con gusto te la daríamos- dijo Draco ayudándola a levantar.

La chica estaba muy sorprendida de la repentina amabilidad del sly y aunque intuía que no duraría mucho no podía hacer nada ahora que estaba en medio del hielo sin saber patinar y manteniéndose de pie solo porque el slytherine la sostenía.

Muy bien…- comenzó el sly al llegar al medio del lago- ahora si… démosle inicio a la clase- termino con sorna y empujo a la castaña con todas sus fuerzas hacia al frente haciendo que la chica saliera disparada en dirección a la orilla sin saber en verdad como sostenerse en pie.

La chica luchaba por mantenerse en pie mientras escuchaba las burlas del sly a sus espaldas. No sabía como parar e iba poco a poco acercándose a un área muy peligrosa del lago sin poder evitarlo.

OK Granger… ya no tienes que seguirme el juego… Granger haz algo… Granger… Granger de verdad no sabes patinar?- pregunto Malfoy al ver que la chica no bromeaba y que de verdad no sabia como parar las patines e iba acercándose cada vez mas a un área frágil del lago.

Granger- se escucho el grito del sly mientras salía lo mas rápido que podía a detener la caída de la joven mientras en resto de los estudiantes contemplaban atónitos como la Gryffindor se dirigía a toda velocidad a un gran hoyo que se extendía al final del hielo.

La chica cada vez se acercaba mas al hoyo y no sabia como detenerse… podía escuchar los gritos de Malfoy y del resto de los estudiantes a lo largo del lago. Cerro sus ojos y se preparo para sentir el frió quemar su piel. La velocidad de los patines parecía no disminuir mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a su destino final… Ya podía sentir el frió en su piel proveniente del agua… la temperatura bajaba mas y mas a medida que se acercaba al hoyo… De repente y sin ningún aviso sintió un abismo profundo bajo sus pies y lo único que sintió fue un frió intenso llenar cada molécula de su cuerpo y después de eso no supo mas nada………

Los rayos del sol que lograban colarse detrás de las gruesas cortinas cerradas fueron lo primero que capto la atención de la chica al abrir los ojos por primera vez desde el incidente en el lago. Se sentó en la cama y miro alrededor… era la única ocupante de la habitación…

Señorita Granger por fin despertó… - fue la voz que interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica

Desde cuando estoy aquí- pregunto la chica después de tomar una poción que le daba Madame Pomfrey

Pues desde ayer que el joven Malfoy la trajo después de su accidente en el lago-respondió la enfermera dejando el frasco en la mesa junto a la cama de la Gryffindor – si ya se siente mejor puede salir esta tarde y participar de la cena de navidad ya que su accidente no fue tan grave… gracias al joven Malfoy quien la saco a tiempo del agua claro- termino la enfermera y entro a su habitación dejando a la chica sola.

Hermione agarro el reloj que yacía en la mesa junto a su cama… eran las 3:30 de la tarde… había estado allí mas de 24 horas… no recordaba nada… desde que cayo al lago no podía recordar que mas paso… solo recordaba el frió del agua calando sus huesos y después de eso… despertar allí hace unos minutos… que habría pasado… Malfoy la rescato… que chico tan extraño… primero la arroja hacia el hoyo y luego la saca y la lleva a la enfermería…

- Buenos días- Se escucho una voz proveniente de la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- Hola Justin… como estas- pregunto la chica al reconocer la figura del Hufflepuffe que entraba por la puerta

- Como te encuentras Hermione… parece que ya estas mejor- pregunto el joven al acercarse a la cama de la Gryffindor

- Si ya me siento mejor pero… no recuerdo nada de lo que paso…-

- Pues yo no estaba allí pero me contaron que Malfoy se metió al agua para sacarte y luego de cubrirte con una manta te trajo cargada hasta la enfermeria-

La chica quedo pensativa… Malfoy la había rescatado…

-Ya te avisaron cuando podrás salir de la enfermeria?- pregunto Justin sacando a la chica de su ensimismamiento-

-Esta tarde… creo que ya puedo irme- respondió Hermione levantándose de la cama

-Avisare a Madame Pomfrey que te acompañare a tu habitación para que tengas tiempo de arreglarte para la cena- dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la oficina de la enfermera.

Ambos chicos salieron de la enfermeria en dirección de la torre de los premios anuales.

Jus… crees que podamos pasar un rato en la biblioteca… la verdad no tengo ánimos para subir a la sala común- pidió Hermione al chico al acercarse a su destino

Pero Herm la enfermera te dio permiso de salir antes con la condición de que descansaras un rato mas- alego el muchacho

Si pero yo me siento bien … solo fue una caída no me fracture ni nada por el estilo- alego la joven con una expresión que no le permitió al chico negarle nada a la castaña

Ambos chicos cambiaron el rumbo hacia la biblioteca donde pasarían el resto de la tarde.

-----------------------$$$------------------------------------------------$$$-----------------------

Que le pasaba… porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella… como estaría… ya se habría despertado?... no podía sacársela de la cabeza y eso era insoportable… al verla caer así… al agua congelada… sintió que su corazón caía junto a ella y se congelaba… quería ir a verla pero se lo negaba a si mismo… el no podía sentir nada por ella… ya había sufrido mucho por ese sentimiento y no iba a volver a sentirlo… no podía estar pensando en ella todo el tiempo no podía… ella no era mas que una sucia hija de muggles y el… el era un Malfoy… heredero de una de las familias de sangre pura mas importante del mundo mágico… ella no era nadie a lado de el… el tenia que estar con alguien como el… a su altura… no con Granger…-

Malfoy… preste atención a lo que hace, eso no va allí… ese florero va en la mesa principal- la voz de la profesora McGonagall interrumpió los pensamientos del chico.

El gran salón estaba casi listo y Draco había pasado una de las tardes más tediosas de su vida trabajando junto a los profesores para arreglarlo. Si al menos Granger no hubiera estado en el hospital hubiera podido estar allí ayudando y no le hubiera tocado todo el trabajo a el.

Malfoy… tenga cuidado, no vaya a romper otra lámpara- agrego McGonagall al verlo pasar justo frente a una de las lámparas del centro del salón que ya había sido reparada anteriormente gracias a que el chico la había roto. – Ya es tarde regrese a su sala común y prepárese para las clases que tiene que impartir solo hoy también – dijo Minerva despidiendo al chico – nosotros terminaremos aquí-

Draco salio de la habitación y se dirigió al aula en el que ya algunos de los estudiantes esperaban para comenzar sus clases. Ya estaba casi allí cuando escucho a lo lejos una voz muy conocida.

Si Jus no te preocupes… estaré bien…tengo que ir a dar estas clases-

Era ella… ya había salido de la enfermeria… estaba bien… - camino hacia donde provenía la voz… cada vez se aproximaba mas a la chica… no… no, no iba a ir a verla, tenia que ser fuerte y olvidarla y así no lo lograría- Se dio la vuelta pero esta vez no se dirigió hacia el aula sino a la torre de premios anuales, si ella iría a dar las clases entonces su presencia no era necesaria… y tampoco quería verla… no en ese momento.

Llego allí y subió inmediatamente a su habitación… no sabia que era lo que ella tenia pero lo volvía loco… sabia que no podía estar con ella y eso la volvía mas irresistible… tenia que olvidarla! Era necesario… tenia que sacársela de la cabeza de una vez por todas…… porque tenia que pensar tanto en ella… era imposible dejar de hacerlo… maldecía el momento en que tuvieron que convivir juntos… maldecía todos esos días en los que la había pasado bien a su lado… maldecía todos los momentos inolvidables a su lado… Maldita Granger! Que le había hecho para tenerlo así… había sido hace tanto tiempo… ya creía haberla olvidado pero al enfrentarse a su verdad se daba cuenta que nunca lo había hecho en verdad... en ese momento… cuando ella cayo al lago se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento nunca se había ido del todo como el pensaba… seguía allí atormentándolo y por ese sentimiento había dejado por primera vez de pasar navidad con su familia… por ella… por acompañarla… aunque fuera indirectamente… el la necesitaba aunque no quisiera aceptárselo y le dolía darse cuanta en un momento como ese… cuando ya era muy tarde… cuando tuvo alguna posibilidad de amistad con Granger la dejo ir por su orgullo Malfoy… ahora era simplemente tarde y seria mejor olvidarse de ella para siempre… enterrar ese sentimiento en lo mas profundo de su alma… había jurado conseguirlo y un Malfoy nunca jura en vano…

----------------------$$$----------------------------------------------$$$--------------------------

- Hasta mañana chicos… espero que hayan aprendido bien todo- la chica los despidió y se dirigió a todo lo que podía a la sala común. Ya eran las seis de la tarde y la cena era en una hora… tenia que arreglarse y ya casi no tenía tiempo.

- Contraseña-

- Sonorus Hipogryff-

El retrato se abrió dejando admirar la hermosa sala común totalmente desierta. Subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación entrando inmediatamente a la ducha… estuvo allí casi por 15 minutos y salio lo mas rápido que pudo. Se vistió con un hermoso vestido lila a la altura de la rodilla y una túnica del mismo color que el traje. Sus zapatos plateados la hacían parecer de unos 5 cm. más de su altura real. Recogió sus rizos dejando caer unos cuantos sobre sus hombros. Se maquillo con colores pasteles y salio en dirección al gran salón. Bajo las escaleras pero al pasar frente a la chimenea se encontró con su compañerote torre, vestido con un tuxido negro sentado frente a la chimenea

Como te sientes Granger-

Pues… muy bien… gracias por…todo Malfoy-

El chico se levanto del sofá y se acerco a la castaña

No hay porque Granger- le dijo en una voz muy amable y le ofreció su mano para acompañarla al salón. La chica dudo unos momentos a lo que el muchacho alego – Vamos Granger… por los viejos tiempos- la castaña lo miro sorprendida pero se sorprendió aun mas al encontrar una sonrisa en la cara del muchacho.

Hermione le dio la mano al slytherine y juntos bajaron hacia el gran salón…

Después de la cena ambos chicos regresaron a la sala común y se despidieron con un "buenas noches" después del cual ambos jóvenes regresaron a sus habitaciones.

Hermione se sentó en su cama mientras retiraba todo el maquillaje de su cara con una crema muggle. Le sorprendía mucho la actitud del joven… toda la amabilidad… "por los viejos tiempos"… ella creía que el había olvidado los viejos tiempos… que le habría pasado a ese Draco Malfoy quien meses atrás solía estudiar y hacer sus tareas junto a ella, el que la acompañaba cada mañana al comedor y le deseaba buenas noches al final del día, el que la consolaba cada vez que se sentía triste y la acompañaba en esos momentos difíciles para ella,… ese Draco Malfoy había desaparecido, pero había sido muy agradable volver a ver su recuerdo esa noche…

Así con recuerdos de ese joven quien había estado con ella en muchos momentos difíciles los ultimos meses se quedo dormida a medio vestir soñando con esos viejos tiempos que había pasado junto a el…

--------------------------

La sala común estaba en silencio. La única ocupante de la misma se encontraba sentada en una cómoda silla frente a una chimenea de mármol negro leyendo un extremadamente grueso libro acerca de las nuevas figuras mágicas del siglo 20.

La puerta se abrió y entro su compañero de torre. Draco Malfoy venia vestido con su uniforme de Quiditch que estaba mojado ya que estaba lloviendo a cantaros esa noche. La joven lo miro un momento y regreso su vista a su lectura. Podía escuchar los pasos del chico dirigiéndose a las escaleras

Buenas noches Granger… que duermas bien-

La chica miro a el joven y le regalo una sonrisa

Igual tu Malfoy-

El joven dejo la habitación dejando a la castaña retomar nuevamente su lectura…..-

-------------------

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta interrumpió el sueño de la castaña. Se levanto y camino hacia la puerta para ver quien era. La abrió y se encontró con los fríos ojos del slytherine que ocupaba la habitación contigua a la suya

- Llego una carta para ti Granger- dijo el joven entregándole un pequeño pedazo de de pergamino y se retiro a su habitación una vez mas. La joven se quedo contemplando al chico hasta que llego a su habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta se volteo y le dijo para finalizar- espero que la próxima vez des bien la dirección para que no vuelva a llegar a mi ventana e interrumpir mi sueño- Cerro la puerta dejando a la castaña sola en el pasillo. La chica entro una vez mas a su habitación… la carta era de Ron… podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Dejo el pequeño pergamino en su mesa de noche y se volvió a acostar… que sueño tan extraño… había soñado con uno de esos tanto momento que antes eran tan usuales… ya se estaba cansando de tenerlo en sus sueños… que estaba pasando con su cabeza… tenia que sacárselo de la cabeza de una vez por todas…

Se cubrió con sus sabanas y trato de conciliar el sueño una vez más pero sin mucho éxito… dio vueltas en su cama por un rato hasta que al fin, después de unas horas, pudo quedarse dormida una vez más.

--------------------------$$$----------------------------------------$$$----------------------------

Feliz Navidad chicos- la voz de la señora Weasley resonó en la tranquila habitación donde un grupo de magos amigos la esperaban todos gozando de la compañía del resto.

Feliz Navidad Molly- respondió Remus Lupin quien se encontraba sentado cerca de la puerta.

Molly se acerco a Ron y a Harry, les dio un beso y les deseo una feliz navidad una vez más. Todos los presentes se felicitaron con besos y abrazos y brindaron con sus copas de vino y ponche.

Bien chicos ya es tarde es hora de ir a la cama- dijo la señora Weasley volteando a ver a Ron y a Harry una vez mas luego de felicitar al resto de los invitados.

Pero mama… ya somos mayor de edad, podemos quedarnos hasta mas tarde si queremos- dijo Ron en tono mirando a su madre incrédulo.

Los chicos tienen razón Molly- dijo Arthur, el padre de Ron acercándose a su esposa.

Vamos Ron, mejor subamos- dijo Harry mirando a su amigo con una expresión algo sospechosa que fue lo único que hizo que el pelirrojo aceptara subir aunque no de muy buena gana.

Una vez en la habitación Harry saco su capa de invisibilidad y se acerco a la puerta una vez más

A donde vas- pregunto Ron con curiosidad.

A ver a Sara- respondió el moreno abriendo la puerta-quiere venir-

No gracias… para ir a ver eso prefiero quedarme aquí descansando para mañana- respondió el chico de mal humor cambiándose y poniéndose su pijama.

Por favor si alguien viene, cubreme- dijo Harry colocándose la capa y saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Claro como es tan fácil… no mama el… el fue a limpiar una vez mas la ex habitación de buckbeak porque no creía que tres días de trabajo fueran suficiente limpieza pero no… no lo busques porque después, iba a ver a su novia- termino Ron enojado y se tiro en su cama y trato conciliar el sueño antes de tener que explicar donde se había metido el moreno.

----------------------$$$----------------------------------------------$$$--------------------------

Harry camino por el oscuro callejón hasta llegar al final en donde una chica con una túnica blanca cubriéndola hasta la cabeza lo esperaba sentada en una roca.

Harry… Feliz Navidad- dijo la chica levantándose alegre al verlo y abrazándolo una vez que el chico estuvo a su lado. El moreno retiro la parte que cubría la cara de la joven para ver los profundos ojos verdes de la castaña. La chica se acerco y lo beso suave y tiernamente por unos minutos antes de volver a separarse.

Vamos a un lugar mas seguro- dijo Harry indicándole a la chica el camino hacia una pequeña cabaña al inicio del callejón. Ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta llegar a la inhabitada cabaña en donde entraron y, con sus varitas, hicieron aparecer una pequeña fogata para calentarse.

Te extrañe mucho Harry-

Yo también, que tal han sido tus vacaciones- pregunto el moreno sentándose frente a la chica

Pues , lo de siempre, la he pasado junto a mi familia arreglando la casa para navidad-

Parece muy divertido… arreglar tu casa en familia… yo nunca he hecho algo así- dijo Harry mirando hacia el suelo

Y tu Harry que has hecho- pregunto la chica tratando de sacar al chico de su ensimismamiento

Pues… no mucho en realidad yo…que fue eso- un ruido seco afuera de la cabaña distrajo al chico de su relato

Parece que hay alguien afuera Harry- respondió la chica levantándose de su silla y acercándose a su novio

El joven saco su varita y se acerco a una de las ventanas de la habitación.

Algo se mueve afuera- dijo el chico extrañado acercándose a la puerta

Harry no… no salgas Harry pueden ser… Mortifagos-dijo la chica asustada acercándose al moreno y agarrandolo del brazo para impedirle la salida- Por favor no vayas-

El chico la miro dudoso unos segundos hasta que decido que tenia que ir, le dio un pequeño pero tierno beso y abrió la puerta encontrándose con la fría y oscura noche. Camino lenta y cuidadosamente por los alrededores sin encontrar nada. La luz que irradiaba su varita solo le permitía ver unos cuantos metros alrededor así que decidió regresar a la cabaña.

Abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con la chica que había dejado allí adentro pero para su sorpresa solo había una nota en el lugar de ella.

El chico se acerco rápidamente y agarro la nota abriéndola lo mas rápido que podía…

La tenemos Potter… y pronto… a ti también

Atte.

Lord Voldemort

-------------------------$$$------------FIN----------$$$------------------------------------------

Hola a todos como estan… espero que les guste este capitulo que por cierto me salio un poco largo pero es que al principio no tenia nada que escribir y luego no sabia como terminar así que seguí y seguí hasta darme cuenta de lo largo que salio… espero que no se hayan aburrido de leer… bueno por favor me mandan reviews a ver que les pareció el cap, si lo largo valió la pena y simplemente fue una porquería, pero espero que les haya gustado

Cuídense

Besos

Mariel


End file.
